1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the shrink-proof treatment of a cellulosic fiber textile. More particularly, it relates to a method for treating a cellulosic fiber textile to be fully shrink-proof without a substantial loss of strength so that it may experience minimal shrinkage after washing and minimal hand-and-feel hardening after repetitive washing.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, cellulosic fiber textiles have been widely used as clothing materials since they have the advantages of moderate moisture absorption, good hand-and-feel textures, and ease of treatment. Such cellulosic fiber textiles, however, suffer from shrinkage after washing and hand-and-feel hardening after repetitive washing.
The cause of the shrinkage after washing is correlated to two phenomena. One phenomenon is the deformation of woven and knitted goods by various forces applied during their manufacture and treatment. More particularly, as washing causes woven and knitted goods to be tossed and turned in a free state without the application of force, they tend to resume their original stable state, inviting shrinkage. Such shrinkage can be prevented by mechanical methods such as is typified by sanforization. The method using a sanforizing machine of the rubber belt or felt blanket type is to impart shrink-proof by physically and continuously compressing the fabric for contraction to reduce the shrinkage potential of the fabric. However, the method cannot achieve a full reduction of the shrinkage potential of thick fabric pieces or hard finished fabrics.
The other phenomenon is the shrinkage of woven and knitted goods as a result of individual fibers absorbing water to swell and to increase their cross-sectional area. This shrinkage occurs upon the absorption of water. After the fabric is dried to remove the water, the fabric tissue cannot recover its original size prior to swelling by itself. The fabric remains shrunk.